ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela the Vampire Empress/Chapter 7
Text Chapter 7 – Jessicunt desmine Angla looked ot the sun it told her it was 8 o lock pm that means not in morning! "Fuckin shit" angela say angry. "I am angry" she say. She day had run out fo time like if an ourglass runs out but at the saem time not really. She stoped fling and found herself out of the school. In the town. "angela waswhat happen to yourself" she asked. angela look to see who she was. "I have turned new" angla cry like mel Gibson from braidhart! The relsead vampric nergy wich oscillated triumphantly! "that is good!?" it was jessicunt she was revealed by dark vampric energy! She was in her car all along! Probably having suck with Mike Newtonian! "I HAVE FOUND YOU" Angela SCREEMED. "NO WAIT BUT HOW" jessicunt scram at them! "I have telepathy!" and then angla sworded the car with might. She took out her sword it was 3 yards long and Japanese and had gold glowy shit from it. But jessicunt didn't believe in the sord so it lost its potential and deflated! "you may be a strung vampire bitch but you are not the think some not!" Jessica reattack. "but I will be the most powerful vampire of them all. I will be an emperorress like a combined esme and Rosalie and Alicia. And that one who can bat!" Jessica scray but she attacked her traitor feelings like a bitch and then stud her ground like a ho. This was crazy but thenagain what was life but crazitude. Then the car explode but jessicunt has ability to dodge out so she used it to do. "die you piece of vampire shit!" essicunt scream with steak in hand! "TRABAHABA JUHAMAKISS FALANDRE GRUUBE JUUBE" Angela screem in old vampiric language and it ignited Jessicunts face like a oil spill on the ocean with a match! A blast of heat baked Jessicants face came and burned and scrarred her shit and screamed angerly "ARGAHGRHG" just like that. Angela was shoked she had done magic. She looked at her Katana wich was her wand sotr of like harry poter except she hd a sord so not like harly poter at all. Meanwhile far far away at school cohoclove was doing biology trust me it was really hard biolology. Einstein and leonaro davinci wuldnt understand it trust me it was beyond them. But then he looked up heerying the cries of a torued baked soul! "I SENSE BAKEDNESS" Chocolove screemed! He jumped like a shaman with his jarrga and got into his attack helicopter to get the fuock over to the seene of the criem! Chadley was the pilot, he can drive a cchopter. Cohoclove made it with his biolorgy becuz once you get advanced enough to you can do that. "FUCK YOU" ge screme to normal people in their normal cars the fuckign mainstream shits. Anyways he drove to the and got the to. HE SCREEMED! "you have killfied JEssicunt angela!" he screemed at the air because angela run when she see attack choppter. "Do not worry she is not longer a deputty" chardley say to sensitive chocolove. They were bonding but not in a gay way so shut the fuock up coholve is straight. YOU HEER THAT YOU FUOCKERS!? Anyways Tanishashnqua took the follow of her father and becuzame new training for old deputy position to take over nce she graduated and chadley dyed. "we must track her" tanishahsnqua say. "yes we must but how" cohoclove said. "we will use biology" chocolove answered! Then he use sience to trace the criem perpitraitor to angela who was at her old house before she burned it down. Then she burned it down with cohoclove trapped inside! "AHAHAHAH TAKE THAT BITCHES" angela screem but then cry when cocolove jump through window to escape. "fuck you I will fart sparks at you when we fight"! "yo motherfucker forget that cyanied turns into glass when heated" chocolove say and that was how the good guys defeated angela but lost the evidents of what she did to bake jessicunts face off. By the way jessicunt is dead. "next is that mega fuockign whore bitch bella" angela say griping katana smoothly now imbucked with MAGIC! Characters Notes Chapter 7